Commended
by alohamora080
Summary: Some things are compulsory, some things are commended. But, as Lily realizes, the commended affair is often far more advantageous than the compulsory one. Second Place in lella7's "My Favourite Subject" Competition.


03 June 2026

The Gryffindor Common Room was in its usual pre-exam state. A murmur of nervous voices rang throughout the expanse, and, all around, people were either muttering incantations or feverishly examining their notes and books.

At the far end of the room, a small, redheaded girl sat, leaning back against the wall, with a slight frown on her face. Around her, at least fifty different books, charts, parchments, and quills littered the floor, as well as several empty boxes of chocolate frogs. She was evidently deep in thought, and her eyes moved consistently across page after page, in book after book. Her hands moved feverishly across parchment after parchment, as she wore out quill after quill.

As the sky outside the large window darkened, slowly, students began filing out of the room and up the two adjoining staircases. But the redheaded girl did not move. Dark shadows appeared below her eyes, and the pace of her hand against the parchment slowed considerably. Yet, she didn't not budge. She didn't even notice when the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room opened with a click and two boys—both with untidy, jet-black hair—walked in, glancing across the room and grinning, as they spotted her.

It wasn't until they were both sitting right in front of her that she jumped violently in here seat, upsetting her ink pot and spilling the black liquid all over the maroon carpet.

"James! Albus!"

She gazed at them in shock for a fleeting moment, before bounding to her knees and engulfing them both in a tight embrace.

"What are you both doing here?"

"Official business from Mum," James grinned, leaning back against the nearby couch, and kicking his legs up so that they completely covered Lily's various studying utensils.

She rolled her eyes and shoved his legs away. "What do you mean 'official business'?" she inquired suspiciously, picking up her quill once again, and reaching for a piece of half-used parchment.

"Apparently," Al explained hesitantly, glancing at James, "you haven't written home in a while. Mum's worried—she says you haven't been yourself all term, even during Easter holidays."

"So she sent _you_ two idiots over here to _check up_ on me?" Lily cried in indignation, nostrils flaring.

"Yep," James shrugged. "Calm down, Lils. We waited until you were alone to burst in here, didn't we? Your noble brother, Albus, didn't want to embarrass you in front of your latest boyfriend. Which reminds me—_who_ is currently holding that position now?" James asked with interest, picking up an empty chocolate frog box and twirling it between his fingers. "I want to give them a stern talking-to."

Lily blushed, smacking her elder brother's shoulder. "I believe that's none of your business, James Potter. And you two can run along and tell Mum that she's got nothing to worry about—I'm _fine_."

"Not the way I see it," said Albus, glancing around at Lily's various books and notes in bewilderment. "Lily, remind me again why you're taking more subjects than James and I took, _together_? I swear, even Rose didn't study this much in seventh year."

"Well, I, unlike you two prats,"—she glared pointedly at her brothers—"want to do something useful with my life."

Two near-identical splutters stemmed from the mouths of the listening boys.

"We're doing useful things!" Albus contended in indignation. "Well, maybe not James, so much," he added as an afterthought.

"Playing for the Chudley Canons is _very_ useful, thank you very much," James scowled. "As for being an Auror," James smirked, "well, what's the point when all you do is sit behind a desk and fetch the others tea, eh, Albus? I hear the newbies aren't treated too well in the Auror Department…"

Albus's face went a brilliant red, but he recovered long enough to narrow his eyes at James and mouth, "Bottom of the league."

"_Ahem_," Lily interjected irately, noticing James's mouth open huffily. "In case you both haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of studying at the moment, so I would appreciate it if you two pricks could _clear out_."

It came as no surprise to Lily when neither boy payed the slightest heed to her order.

"What's this supposed to be?" James questioned unabashedly, holding up a complex number chart to the light, and furrowing his brows at the confusing digits.

"My Arithmancy notes," Lily informed him flippantly, grabbing the chart from him. "I've got my Arithmancy N.E.W.T. tomorrow—_Merlin's pants_, I completely forgot about it!" Lily clapped a hand to her mouth, the color draining from her face. "I haven't even—I haven't even studied—!"

"You know what I think?" James quipped, after a moment's silence, shaking his head bemusedly at his sister's anxious expression. The latter had begun to worry her bottom lip, eyes flitting furiously across the chart in her hand. "I think you work too much. I mean, Arithmancy? Really? When are you going to use _that _in St. Mungo's, anyway?"

"I'll have you know that Arithmancy is extremely useful in St. Mungo's," Lily snapped, but only half-heartedly, as her eyes were still glued to the numeric scheme she was holding. "That's what Teddy's gran told me…she used to be a Healer, you know—"

"Yeah, but Mrs. Tonks didn't take _ten_ classes in her seventh year!" Albus was gaping at the timetable Lily had pinned to her schoolbag. "Merlin, Lily, no wonder Mum's worried about you. How do you even get time to eat?"

Lily looked up, smiling sheepishly at her brothers. "I don't, sometimes."

James groaned. "_Lily_! You shouldn't have said that. Now, I'll feel guilty for not telling Mum about it."

"Don't you dare tell her I said that, James Sirius," Lily waggled her finger threateningly at James. "Or I won't hesitate to Bat-Bogey-Hex you into the next century."

"Listen, I won't tell her a thing if you drop a few of these courses," James nodded towards Lily's timetable. "Honestly, Lils, what do you need Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for if you're going to be a Healer?"

"I'm _not_ dropping any classes," hissed Lily. "Especially not Arithmancy—it's my favorite class, James! It's so interesting, especially with Professor Vector as our teacher. I had no idea numbers had so many magical properties. You'd be surprised at how many ways they can help you predict the future—"

"Well, that's brilliant," James interrupted scathingly, rolling his eyes. "Then, you'll be able to write an equation to figure out whether or not your patients will survive."

"Oh, shut up," Lily huffed.

"Really, though," James said earnestly, as he climbed to his feet, Albus in tow. He gestured towards the various publications and essays strewn across the floor. "I really think you ought to ditch a few of these courses. They aren't going to help you, and you'll just overexert yourself—"

"Don't listen to him, Lily," Albus dragged his elder brother towards the portrait hole. "He's just jealous you're going to get more N.E.W.T.s than he did—how many did you get again, James? Three? Two?"

Lily half-grinned as her brothers clambered out of the portrait hole, arguing in their usual fashion. Yet, she couldn't help but feel slightly worried as she stared back down at her Arithmancy notes, hating herself for feeling that perhaps—just perhaps—James was right.

* * *

20 August 2026

_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results_

_Pass Grades:_

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

_Fail Grades:_

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

_Lily Luna Potter has achieved:_

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Herbology: E

History of Magic: E

Potions: E

Study of Ancient Runes: E

Transfiguration: E

Lily gaped at the parchment in her hands, heart racing wildly. She had done it. She was going to be a Healer.

"Lily!" her mother's voice came suddenly from downstairs. "Lily, come down here!"

Lily tore down Potter Manor's swerving staircase, and waving her results all about.

"Lily—oh, Merlin, don't run like that," Ginevra Weasley stood at the end of the stairs, one hand clamped tightly around the edge of the banister, and the other at her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack…" she trailed off, strolling back towards the kitchen and gesturing for Lily to follow her. "Come on, let's get breakfast ready for your brothers…they mentioned something about coming for a visit…"

"Right, yeah…sorry, Mum," Lily murmured distractedly, her eyes still glued to her results. She smoothed out the parchment and danced towards the kitchen, still giddy with happiness. "Mum, you'll never guess what I've just got!"

"What is it?" Ginny inquired, glancing curiously at the parchment from behind her morning cup of tea. Before Lily could begin to explain, there was a flash of green from the manor's brick fireplace, and a very pregnant Rose Weasley clambered out of the grate, closely followed by Lily's elder brothers.

"Morning, Auntie Ginny!" Rose called in her habitually sprightly tones. "Scorpius sends his love. He had to stay back at the Auror Department with Uncle Harry…he nearly started crying when he heard I was coming here for breakfast—you know how he can't resist your blueberry pancakes." Rose settled down on one of the nearby bar stools, kicking her feet casually up onto the granite counter and rubbing her bulging stomach.

"Poor boy," Ginny chortled, setting her mug down on the counter and proceeding to bustle around her kitchen. "I'll save him some, then."

Rose smiled, turning to Lily. "Oh, Lily! I almost forgot—today's the day, isn't it? Hugo's going insane at home, apparently, waiting for his results. Have yours arrived yet?"

Lily nodded, beaming at Rose. "I did it! I got all ten!"

Ginny's head popped up suddenly from behind the counter. "Lily, that's marvelous! Come on, then, let's see it!" She held out her hand, and Lily passed her the parchment, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, I just knew you'd get all ten," Rose gushed, clapping her hands together. "You'll be the best Healer ever, Lily! I just know it!"

"That's right, Lils." Albus grinned at his sister. "I'll make sure to come to you every time I blow myself up with the Auror Department—_ow_!" he cried, massaging his head where Rose had promptly smacked it.

Soon, the entire household was blissfully congratulating Lily, fawning over her and affirming that she would an amazing addition to St. Mungo's' staff. Only James was silent, considering his younger sister thoughtfully, his head cocked to the side.

Lily turned to him, smirking widely. "Well, what do you have to say now, Jamie?" Lily teased him, ruffling his black hair for good measure. "I told you I'd be able to handle the work. The Arithmancy N.E.W.T. was my favorite exam."

James's brows arched. He looked suddenly defensive. "I never said you wouldn't do well in Arithmancy!" he exclaimed indignantly. "I just said you'd be better off without it. Really, why would you want to do _extra_ work—?"

"Give it a rest, James." Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes at her son from behind Lily's N.E.W.T. results. "You've lost this one. Besides, it's not like the extra knowledge won't help." She beamed at her daughter, engulfing her in a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. Wait until your father gets home tonight—he's going to be so happy for you!"

But Lily was only half-listening. Her eyes were still focused upon her eldest brother. She frowned.

* * *

04 May 2028

"Healer Potter!" someone shrieked. Lily's gaze snapped up, eyes widening as Miriam—the hospital's receptionist—scuttled over to her, looking profusely nervous. "Healer Potter, it's your brother, he's been seriously hurt! I don't know what happened—"

Lily's heart stopped. Her breath caught in her throat. "I—what? Who?"

"Your brother, Healer Potter, he's been injured! They've taken him up to Room Seven, on the ground floor—"

But Lily was already off, breathless, as her St. Mungo's uniform fluttered at her heels. Her shoes clicked and clacked on the floor, and several of her colleagues gave her strange looks as she sprinted past them.

The number seven seemed to loom dangerously in front of Lily as she clutched frantically at the brass doorknob and yanked the door open. Gasping for breath, she came to a halt at the foot of the hospital bed. But, rather than coming face-to-face with Albus, as she had expected to, her eyes fell on the defaced body of—

"James!"

James Sirius Potter lay haphazardly upon the cot. There was a deep gash on his forehead, and his leg was placed at a very odd angle. A series of bruises and blemishes strewed his arms.

His eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

A gaggle of anxious nurses approached Lily, expressions apologetic.

"Oh, Healer Potter, I'm so sorry…"

"What—what happened?" Lily demanded, head spinning. "Do my parents know? Did you Owl them? Did you Owl Alice, and Albus…Rose, and Fred, and—"

"They're on their way, Healer Potter," one of the nurses assured her. "Your brother had a terrible fall during a practice session. But don't worry, he'll be fine. There's no lasting damage."

Lily sank, weak-kneed—yet filled with a sudden sense of relief—onto the nearby stool, running a hand through her disheveled auburn hair.

"Healer Potter, since you're here, do you mind helping us clean him up and bandage him?" a blonde mediwitch inquired from the other end of the room. In her hands, she held a clipboard, to which an elaborate numeric chart was attached. She flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes, frowning down at the various numbers in evident confusion. "Julia, do you understand a _word_ of Mr. Potter's charts?" she murmured, agitated, to a passing nurse. "Arithmancy was not my strong suit at Hogwarts…"

Lily looked up, eyes falling instantaneously upon the chart. "I can help with that," she offered, striding towards the nurse and gazing down at it.

The blonde mediwitch looked impressed. "Really?" she breathed, passing Lily the clipboard. "Well, I'll tell you one thing—you might have just saved your brother's life."

And for the first time that day, Lily smiled.

* * *

This was for lella7's "My Favourite Subject" Competition. My character was Lily Luna Potter, and my subject was Arithmancy. This was loads of fun to write, actually. I love Lily Luna and Arithmancy really seems to fit her.

I also love dabbling in the future lives of these Next Gen kiddos; most people only write them as children, but this is much more intriguing, in my opinion.

Yours sincerely,  
Alohamora


End file.
